Mistakes Lead To Happiness
by theMyMylove
Summary: Katie loses her virginity to Drew, then he dumps her. Then he and Bianca flaunt their relationship in front of her. When she gets some life alternating news, she doesn't know whether to be happy or distraught. Will she be able to fix her mistakes or not?


No One's P.O.V

As she walked through the halls of Degrassi, she felt all eyes on her. Not only was she heart-broken but she was super embarrassed. As the student body president she was supposed to be on top, but right now she felt right at the bottom. She was the girl whose boyfriend cheated on her while she was at rehab. Then she lost her virginity to him, and was dumped. She had never felt so excluded before. It was bad enough people knew she used to be bulimic. Now everyone thought even lower of her. She thought Drew loved her, but he only used her because she didn't have any drama around and he liked that. She was heart-broken, she felt like she had nobody. In fact the only people she still had were Maya and Marisol. Yup, she only had her little sister and BFF. It was the worst feeling she had ever had in her life. She had just reached her locker when Drew and Bianca walked by. She tried to look away as they were holding hands, but it was like they wanted to taunt her. They stopped and started to make out right in front of her locker. She felt a rush of tears and looked away, she felt really light headed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to make out? Not everyone wants to see you eat each other's faces," said Jake.

Katie looked at him gratefully, as Bianca and Drew stalked off.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," she said to him.

"Yes i did, you weren't the only one sickened by them," he said, "and it isn't fair what he did to you either."

She smiled; at least she had one other friend except for Marisol. She could feel people staring at them again, and heard them whispering. Her head started to get dizzy again, and before she knew it she was on the floor.

"Katie! Katie! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jake asked her, he was really worried. Everything was a blur she couldn't understand anything.

"Oh My God, what happened?" asked Marisol.

"I don't know she fainted," said Jake. Then suddenly everything was black.

"Oh God, I'll call 911," said Marisol. As soon as 911 got to Degrassi, Katie was rushed to the hospital. About 2 hours later they were allowed to see her.

"Is she awake?" Marisol asked before walking in. The doctor nodded. Jake and Marisol entered the room, with Maya trailing behind them.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Maya, running up to see her sister. "I was so worried when they told me you fainted. Mom and dad are on their way now."

"Great, they are going to be so disappointed in me," Katie whispered.

"Why would they be disappointed in you?" asked Marisol.

"Fainting shows that I am weak, I don't want them to think I am weak," she told them. Before anyone could say anything else, Katie's parents rushed into the room. Her doctor was trailing behind her.

"Oh Katie, what did you do?" asked her father.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time," she said to him quietly.

"You have to be extra careful, sweetheart. I have some news for you. You're pregnant," said the doctor.

"WHAT?" everybody in the room exclaimed.

"Yes, that is why you fainted. You are only a few days along so it is okay, nothing has happened to the baby," said the doctor.

"How can I be pregnant? I have only done it once, but we were drunk..." Katie started to say.

"Who did this to you?" asked her father, he was furious.

"Drew," Katie said softly.

"I thought you broke up," asked her mother.

"We were drunk, and then he slept with me and then he dumped me," Katie said.

"How dare he do that to you, how could he dump you after sleeping with you," her mother said.

"Forget about it mom," Katie said, she did not want to talk about Drew.

"Ok, moving on. Should we schedule for an abortion today or tomorrow?" asked her mother.

"WHAT?" said Katie, "Mom I'm not going to kill my baby, I'm keeping it."  
"Not if you are living under my roof," said her father. "You keep that baby then you are out of my house."

And with that he stormed out. His wife went out after him, Maya looked at her sister.

"You can go with them you know, I don't hate you," whispered Katie, trying to hold the tears back. As soon as Maya left, Katie broke down crying. She couldn't help it. Everything was falling apart. Marisol hugged her.

"Shh, don't cry it will be ok," she said.

"How can it be okay? I am having the child of the guy who broke up with for a slut, and my parents just kicked me out of the house because I want to keep my child. I have nowhere to live, and I have to take care of a baby alone," Katie sobbed into Marisol's arms.

"You won't be alone you have me," said Marisol, consoling her best friend.

"And you can move in with me. We have a spare room and I am pretty sure Clare won't mind," Jake said. Katie has almost forgotten that he was there.

"Jake I don't want to impose," she started to say.

"When they let you out of the hospital I'll introduce you to my parents," he said.

"Jake come here," she said. He obeyed her. When he reached her, she hugged him really hard. He hugged back.

"Thanks for everything you have done today," she said into his chest.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Marisol added. They both pulled away and blushed. The doctor came in.

"Ok Ms. Matlin you are okay to leave," he said.

Katie stayed quiet the whole way to Jake's house. She was nervous, and scared. Jake could sense it. He put his hand on hers.

"Everything will be ok," she said trying to reassure her. When they got there Jake opened the door and went into the living room with Katie trailing silently behind. He saw Clare.

"You are going to be in so much trouble and Mom is going freak when she...Hey Katie, what are you doing here?" Clare asked.

"She is moving in," said Jake.

"Umm I'll get the guest room ready," said Clare, going upstairs.

"Wait you're not even going to argue with him or question him," asked Katie, confused.

"No, you're nice, and my boss on the school newspaper. I'm sure you have a good enough reason," she said, walking up. But then she stopped abruptly. "Also I'll find out when you tell our parents at dinner."

"She is one smart girl," Katie said.

"Trying living with her," said Jake.

"I heard that," called Clare from upstairs. Katie laughed. Jake invited her to sit down, while he got some hot chocolate. Jake, Katie (and Clare later on) sat down and talked for some time, while they waited for Mr and Mrs. Martin to get home. There was a knock on the door during that time though. Clare got up and opened it.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Clare. But she was pushed aside.

"Dude, that's my sister," said Jake standing up.

"Drew, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Katie, jumping up.

"I came to see you," he said.

"How did you know I was here, and why?" she asked him.

"The people at the hospital overheard Jake saying that you were moving in to his house and you didn't think to tell me you were pregnant with my baby," he said, in one long sentence.

"Well I thought you would be busy making out with Bianca to care about this baby," she said, "and I am keeping it no matter what you say."

"I want to be in their life," he said, stepping closer to her. This made Jake move next to Katie.

"I don't want you in their life. You can see them whenever you want, but you are not her father. You will never be," Katie said.

"But Katie-"Drew started to say before he was cut off.

"I think she made her point clear, so if I were you I would leave," Jake said stepping in front of Katie. Drew sighed and left.

"You're pregnant," said Clare coming up to her. Katie started to cry again, Clare hugged. Right at the moment the door opened and in came an angry Mr and Mrs Martin.

"Jake Martin, where the hell have you been?" asked Mrs. Martin, she then softened when she saw Clare hugging the crying girl. "Honey, who is this?"

"Mom this is Katie, her parents kicked her out and Jake and I were wondering whether she could move in with us," asked Clare.

"Of course, why were you kicked out?" asked Mr. Martin.

"My boyfriend slept with me, then dumped me and I found out I am pregnant," Katie said though her tears.

"You're pregnant," asked Mrs. Martin.

"Yes and if this makes you reconsider I totally understand," she said.

"Of course not, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean it was your fault," said Mr. Martin, "and you never know some _mistakes lead to happiness_."

"Thank you so much, I won't impose for too long. Just till I get my own apartment," said Katie.

"You have money to buy an apartment," Mrs. Martin said, looking at Katie.

"I was saving up to college, but putting a roof over my baby's head is much more important. As soon as I find a nice apartment I will be out of here," said Katie.

"There is no rush," Mr. Martin reassuringly said. Katie smiled; it was her first genuine smile after all that has happened today.

The next day Katie entered school with Jake, Clare, and Marisol surrounding her. They were like her guards. They walked her to her locker, after that Jake and Marisol had to go their first period. Alli came up to Clare and Katie.

"I heard about you and Drew, and I'd just like to say I understand. He cheated on me with Bianca too," she said.

"Thanks Alli," Katie said, smiling at her.

"If you need anything just ask me. I was also wondering whether Jenna and I could come over today. I think Jenna would be loads of help since she has gone through the same thing," said Alli.

"I would love some help with this," Katie said. She felt so much better than yesterday. She had a lot of people helping her. She had people that understood what she was going through. The rest of the day went pretty well, but then came lunch. As Katie walked through the canteen she could feel eyes on her, and hear whispers all around her.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." "I bet Drew dropped her cause she got preggo." "So much for being Student Council President." "She sleeps with a guy once and she is already preggo." "What a slut."

Katie couldn't believe that everyone knew. She just wanted to get out of there. She started to walk faster. She wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped. She landed on her stomach. She cried in pain.

"Katie," she heard Marisol scream. Marisol ran over to her.

"My stomach, it hurts so badly," said Katie, crying. Marisol called 911. Jake ran over to Katie.

"Shh, it will be okay. 911 are on their way, they'll make the pain go away. Everything will be okay," said Jake hugging her. When 911 arrived, Jake refused to leave Katie. When they reached the hospital she was rushed to the emergency room. Jake, Marisol, Clare, Alli, Jenna and Maya paced outside the emergency for what seemed like hours. When the doctor finally came out, they all rushed to him.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Katie is stable and ok. The bad news is that she lost the baby," said the doctor.

"Oh No!" "Oh My God" "No" This brought tears to the girls.

"I haven't told her, because I thought it would be easier if she heard it from one of you. Anyway she will have to stay in hospital for a week, but she should be okay. I advise her to rest." he said, and he walked off.

"Whose gonna tell her?" asked Alli.

"Jake," said Clare.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Cause it is clear you guys like each other, so you might as well tell her," said Clare, like she was stating and fact.

"Fine," Jake said, walking into her room. As soon as he saw her sad eyes, he felt like he was going to break her heart.

"Jake, what's wrong? I can sense that they aren't telling me something," she said.

"Katie, I don't know how to say this," he started to say.

"Please Jake, just tell me," she begged.

"You...you lost the baby Katie," he said.

"What?" she said.

"You lost the baby Katie... I'm so sorry," he said. Before anything else happened, she started to cry. Jake couldn't bear to see her in this state. He hugged; he could feel her melt into her arms.

"Why does everything bad happed to me?" she said through her tears. "I have lost have everything I care about."

"Hey now, don't say that. You still have me, and Marisol and all your friends," he said, into her head.

"Yes, but none of you love me," she said.

"I never said that I didn't," he said. She paused and looked up at him.

"This is probably not the best time to say this but I love you Katie. To me you are perfect the way you are," Jake said, looking in to her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, looking back into her eyes.

"Yes," he said, he pushed his lips down on her, sealing the distance between them.

"Can we please see her now or are you not... never mind," Marisol said barging in. When caught sight of them kissing, she immediately regretted it.

"Well I guess this means Katie is feeling better" said Marisol, smiling. Katie blushed a deep red.

It seemed that Katie wasn't so alone anymore.


End file.
